The Bug Queen
by Kisametheshark
Summary: Suzu Aburame wants nothing more that to be the strongest Aburame to have ever lived. But when she gets caught up in Naruto and Sasuke's lives things get turned upside down. Her trusted kikaichu might not be enough. She'll need to learn new abilities to survive not only the ninja world but her two team mates!
1. Exams and Ninja plans

A ninja.

I was going to be a ninja! Tomorrow was the graduation exam. I couldn't wait. I glanced over at my brother who was a few steps in front of me.

"Shino" I called, "class doesn't start for another ten minutes. There's no need to rush."

He didn't answer although his steps slowed as he fell into pace with me. I smirked and looked up at the sky. I wonder what the day would have in store for me.  
-xXx-

_-CRASH-  
_A blonde boy was dropped into the middle of the class room. He struggled against the rope binding him. 'Oh Naruto, what did you do this time?' I thought.

"Listen Naruto," Iruka-sensei began, "You failed the last exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like this." Naruto looked away with an 'hmph'. I sighed to myself. Couldn't he just, I don't know, stop breaking the rules?

"Because Naruto wasn't here we're going to have a review test on the transformation technique! You all have to transform perfectly into me!" Iruka yelled. Groans sounded from the class. I pouted. Naruto just _had_ to go and make Iruka-sensei angry. Everyone slowly lined up in front of Iruka. Sakura went first. She transformed into Iruka perfectly. After she was done she squealed and turned to Sasuke.

"Did you see that Sasuke-kun?"

As I predicted Sasuke only let out an uninterested 'hn'. For some reason the pinkette and about every other girl had a crush on dear _Sasuke-kun._ It was obvious he didn't like any of them back yet the girls never gave up. It was pathetic.

Speaking of Sasuke; he went next. Another perfect transformation. As to be expected by an Uchiha. I would've tuned the rest of the test out if it wasn't for Naruto. He had transformed into a sexy female version of himself instead of Iruka. Every male including Iruka-sensei got nose bleeds. I tore my eyes away from Naruto and glanced at Shino. He was trying very hard to hide his blushing face from me. This was quite different from his normal passive expression. I couldn't help but giggle. Even with his glasses hiding his eyes I knew he was glaring at me.  
-xXx-

"Ah! My two little bugs are home!" Father exclaimed as he swooped down capturing us in a hug.

"Are you two ready for the graduation exam tomorrow?" Mother asked appearing in the kitchen door.

"Of course they're ready! Suzu is the best kunoichi in the grade and Shino would never let his sister out shine him! My little fireflies will definitely pass!" Father boasted with pride. Shino nodded in agreement and slipped away, probably to go to his room and read up on bugs. Like my brother and the rest of the Aburame clan, I have bugs living within my body. The kikaichū and I are one. I give them a home and my chakra and they fight for me.

Soon I was also able to slip away from my parents. I went outside and sat behind a tree. Unlike the rest of my clan, who only used the kikaichū to fight, I was determined to learn other ninjutsu as well. Earlier this morning before school I was able to sneak into the clan storage and find some chakra paper. With this I would be able to find my chakra nature.

I took the paper from the inside of my coat and held it between two of my fingers. The kikaichū within me buzzed with excitement. After a few minutes my chakra pulsed through the paper. Suddenly the paper ignited and turned to dust. 'So fire nature it is' I thought. Tomorrow after the exam I would get a scroll from the library and learn some fire jutsu. I just hope father doesn't find out. He wouldn't like it if he knew I was diverging from the clan ways.

-xXx-

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the cloning jutsu." Iruka informed us. I smiled and looked over to Shino beside me.

"Alright we got this! Right, Shino?" I exclaimed. Shino smiled and nodded. The cloning jutsu was too easy; no way I would fail!

"Shino Aburame"

Shino got up from his desk and began walking to the testing room. He looked over to me before he left.

"I'll meet you outside Suzu. Good luck." I grinned and gave him thumbs up.

Not five minutes later it was my turn. With Iruka and Mizuki in front of me I made three prefect clones of myself.

"Good job Suzu. Please come up and retrieve your headband."  
-xXx-

Shino was waiting for me outside just like he said he would. He turned to me and I notice he was already wearing his headband. I grinned and lifted up my headband showing it to him before pocketing it again.

"Hey Shino, I'll meet you at home ok? I wanted to get something first." I said. Shino nodded and began walking. I waited until he was out of sight before I ran off. 'Now I gotta just get myself a ninjutsu scroll and then I'll start practicing. I sped down the street weaving my way through crowds of people. The library came into sight. I slowed myself to a jog when something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Beside me stood a clothes shop. In the window I saw a bandana. I couldn't help myself, I bought it.

Now this bandana wasn't for my hair, no no, this bandana would be used to hide the lower portion of my face. My goggles did a great job of hiding my eyes but it wasn't enough. The Aburame clan was known for hiding their faces. I grinned and tied the bandana around my mouth and nose. The new bandana also would keep Shino from asking what I had to go get before coming home.  
-xXx-

"Why can't I get any _good_ ninjutsu scrolls?" I snapped angrily at the librarian.

"Miss, you're only a genin. Higher level jutsu are restricted." She fixed her glasses and looked up at me. I growled and stomped away.

Fine; if I couldn't check out a scroll,_ I'd steal one._

**_-Mission: steal fire scroll-_**

_-step one: find target-_  
I snuck behind a stack of books careful not to let them fall. I glanced around the books at the librarian. She seemed to be filing something. I looked up at the shelves before me. 'C-B rank jutsus' it read. I grinned behind my bandana. My eyes sped over the names of all the scrolls. The fire jutsu scroll was on the top shelf.

_-step two: create a distraction-_  
A small spider was crawling beside me. With my insect gathering jutsu I got it to crawl over to the librarian. It crawled onto her desk and settled in front of her. It took her a few moments to notice it. A scream echoed around me.

_-step three: acquire target-_  
Being the short girl I was, I was unable to reach the scrolls on the top shelf. I would need help. My kikaichū crawled out from my sleeve and up the shelf. At the top they got behind the fire scroll and pushed it. It fell off the shelf. I reached out and grabbed the scroll before it could slam onto the ground. I glared at my bugs. They could have cost me the mission! I let out a quick breath. The librarian was still screaming over the spider but it seemed she was trying to kill it with a book. My spider was dodging well but it wouldn't last much longer. I slipped the scroll into my jacket and began the last part of my plan.

_-step four: escape the library-_  
I picked up a scroll from the genin section on chakra control. I walked to the librarian and set the scroll down in front of her. She paid me no attention. I cleared my throat. She froze mid-swing and looked at me.

"I would like to check this scroll out please." I muttered.

"Oh, um yes. One second please." She said as she sat down on her chair. She reached for the scroll and began checking it out. While she was distracted I reached over to the spider. It quickly crawled up my sleeve.

"Here you go miss." The librarian handed me the scroll with a fake smile. I thanked her and turned to leave. Just as I exited the door I heard her mumble out, "Now, where'd that spider go?" I couldn't help but chuckle.

**_-Mission accomplished-_**

-xXx-


	2. Team 7

"Shino!" Get up! Get up! We have to get our photos taken for our ninja cards today!" I yelled. I leaped onto Shino's bed. I began jumping up and down waiting for my brother to wake up. A hand shot out from under the covers and grabbed onto my shirt. I was flung across the room. "Oww! Shino! Why'd you do that?" I whined. I stood up and rubbed my butt. Shino was _not_ a morning person. You'd think that after 12 years I would've learned not to wake him. I smirked to myself. Oh who was I kidding, I liked annoying him in the mornings.

"Shino! Suzu! You better be down here in five minutes or else!" My mother threatened from downstairs. Shino was up in a flash pushing me out of his room. I pouted. 'what a mommas bug.'

-xXx-

I stood in front of the mirror and smirked. My hitai-ate was sewn onto the hood of my jacket and might I just say it looked badass. I slipped my goggles over my head and tied my bandana into place.

I ran down the stairs my jacket flaring out behind me. I jumped over the table landing on the chair next to my brother. I grinned and took his half eaten food from him. I lifted my bandana and shoveled the food into my mouth as Shino grumbled.

"Suzu dear," My mother started, "after you get your photo done can you go to the store and get some leeks? I seem to have run out." I nodded and shoved the last bit of breakfast into my mouth.

"Alright Shino let's-" I glanced around for the boy in question. 'Damn it! He left without me!' I quickly ran out the door trying to catch up with my brother.

-xXx-

I shifted in my seat and pulled my hood farther down.

"Look kid, I'm just asking you to take you bandana off! No one can see your face!" I glared at the photographer before me. He was staring at me with a frown, one arm leaning on his camera.

"I already said no! This photo is supposed to show what I look like for missions no? Well this is what I look like! Just take the damn photo." I growled crossing my arms. The man sighed and got behind the camera.

"Say cheese."

I frowned at the statement. Luckily no matter what expression I had it wouldn't show because of my bandana. I stalked off still fuming from the argument.

"That took awhile." Shino commented as he appeared beside me.

"Hmph." Still angry I turned away from Shino. "I'm off to get the leeks. I'll see you later." Shino just gave me a look before setting off towards home. I shoved my hands into my pockets grumbling about the photographer.

"That's supposed to be me?" A lady hollered. I glance over at the scene. The woman was beating up a poor boy. Another smaller boy looked on. I squinted my eyes, was that?

"Naruto?" I mumbled. I sighed, of course it was Naruto. When wasn't that boy in trouble? I began walking towards them. I may not like that boy that much but he was my classmate. I lifted up my arm sending a few of my bugs towards the lady. She dropped Naruto to swat at the bugs. I made the amount of my bugs increase and chase her away. I held a hand out to Naruto and lifted him off the ground.

"Uh thanks…um?" Naruto trailed off trying to remember my name.

"Suzu. We're in the same class; you should at least know my name by now." I lectured the boy. Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh wow!" the little boy exclaimed. "That was so cool! Hey boss, can you control bugs like that?" Naruto shook his head.

"It's a clan technique. Only those within the Aburame clan can do it." I informed them.

"Whoa!" The boy turned to Naruto and began jumping up and down. "Hey boss do you have any clan techniques? Is the sexy jutsu a clan technique?"

'Naruto wasn't teaching this kid the sexy jutsu was he?' I thought. The little boy began ranting about how he was going to learn a bunch of jutsu's and beat Naruto. I shook my head and left the two. I still needed to get those leeks.

-xXx-

I took one step through the door and scanned the classroom. As usual Shino had gotten here before me. Unlike usual the seat next to him was taken. 'Damn. I guess I'll have to sit somewhere else.' I walked across the room towards one of the empty seats. I began to sit down when a hand shot out to stop me.

"Sorry, no freaks are allowed to sit here." The girl in the other seat said. I glance behind me wondering if she was talking to someone else. "Nuh uh, don't act stupid. You know I was talking to you bug freak. Go sit next to your freak of a brother." She snapped. I almost lashed out at her but a noise from outside the room stopped me. It sounded like a stampede. Two girls raced into the class and started shouting about who got there first. Sakura and Ino. Good to know their rivalry is still going strong.

Next thing I knew all the girls in the class were crowded together shouting about how _they_ got here first so _they_ got to sit with _Sasuke-kun_. I almost face palmed at their stupidity. The upside to the situation is that the girl who was keeping me from sitting down was one of the girls who were now fighting over Sasuke. I claimed my new seat with a sigh. The boy on my left looked towards me.

"Who are you?" he asked his face showing complete confusion. I guess I should be used to this. No one remembers an Aburame.

"I'm Suzu Aburame." He gave me a shocked look.

"What? For real?"

Then it happened. The boy leaned back bumping into Naruto who had been crouching on the desk behind him. Girls began screaming threats completely outraged.

Naruto had kissed Sasuke! Naruto and Sasuke began gagging as soon as they pulled apart. With Naruto focused on gagging he hadn't notice his new enemies. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Naruto's beating stopped momentarily. Everyone looked over to me in shock. I was rolling on the ground crying in laughter. It was odd to see an Aburame laugh. This was a sight no one thought they would ever see.

Iruka entered the class and everything settled down. All the girls went to their seats and I finally stopped laughing. I climbed off of the floor and onto my seat. The girl was back but and she wasn't happy I was sitting next to her. I turned to her pulling down my bandana and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Alright everyone, you all will be put into groups of three, where you will accomplish missions under a jounin leader." Iruka announced. I could practically hear the gears turning in all the girls' heads. Groups of three means someone will be with Sasuke and all the fangirls were hoping it'd be them. I almost felt bad for Sasuke. Almost.

"We've arranged the groups in such a way that overall abilities will be equivalent. I will now announce them." My eyes scanned the class. There was no way they'd put me with my brother, it was illogical. Luckily because I was a girl I wouldn't be with any fangirls either. My eyes landed on Shikamaru. Now I wouldn't mind being on his team.

"Next, Team seven." My head snapped to Iruka. 'Seven already? I hope he hasn't called me already. It would suck if I missed my team'

"Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Suzu," I could tell Naruto forgot who I was. He was looking at everyone with quizzical looks.

"and Uchiha Sasuke." My head slammed against the table. Not only was I stuck with the prankster but now the fangirls will be out for my blood! If genin could produce killer intent I'm sure I'd be drowning in it by now.

"Team 8; Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino." I looked over to my brother's team. His team didn't seem as bad as mine. He had a shy girl and an overconfident dog boy but I would pick that over my team any day.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does a great student like me get paired up with a slug like Sasuke?"Naruto yelled pointing to Sasuke. 'Does Naruto not have a volume button? If he does it sure seems like it's stuck on the loudest setting'

"Well, Sasuke had the top scores, and you Naruto, had the worst." Iruka explained.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke said.

-xXx-


	3. Kakashi-sensei

"Naruto!"

"Huh?" Naruto spun around to face me and gave me a confused look.

"I was thinking we could have lunch because we're teammates now?" I mumbled. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Normally I would've eaten with Shino but he was eating with his new team members.

"OH! You're the one with the bugs! You saved me the other day!" Naruto said with a goofy grin. I nodded, the blush still staining my cheeks. Man I hope my bandana was hiding my red face. "Aha, yeah you can join me!" Naruto exclaimed putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at the boy. Maybe I could get along with the prankster.

-xXx-

I sat down next to Naruto and took a bite out of my meal. I glanced over to Naruto noticing he wasn't eating.

"Uh, Naruto? Where's your food?"

"I didn't bring any." He mumbled. I frowned at his answer.

"Why didn't you bring any?" Naruto just shrugged. I sighed and looked down at the rice ball in my hands. I held it out to him. "Take it" I said.

"W-what? I can't! That's your lunch!" He exclaimed waving his hands about. I grabbed his hand and shoved the rice ball in it.

"Well now it's your lunch." I huffed. He looked at me and smiled a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Thank you Suzu-chan."

"You're welcome Naruto-kun"

-xXx-

It's been an hour! I'm tired of waiting here. I could tell Naruto was just as restless as I was. 'When was our sensei coming?' I groaned and slammed my head on the desk. I turned my head towards Sasuke. 'How could he just sit there? We've been waiting here for an _hour_! Everyone else was gone!' Naruto's giggles pulled me from my thoughts.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" I questioned the boy.

Naruto was balancing himself on a chair as he struggled to put a chalkboard eraser between the door and wall. The chair wobbled dangerously. 'He is going to hurt himself if I don't do something.' I got up out of my seat and walked over to the prankster at work. I grabbed onto the chair stabilizing it for the boy.

"Just a little more," Naruto mumbled to himself. He leaned forward and shoved the brush into place. "Ah-ha!" Naruto grinned at his masterpiece. "That will teach sensei for keeping us waiting!" He beamed rubbing his chalk covered hands on his orange pants.

"That's not going to work. A jounin isn't going to fall for a stupid prank." Sasuke huffed.

"He speaks!" I muttered with a stifled laugh. Naruto jumped down from the chair and stalked over to Sasuke.

"You just wait! It'll work, believe it!" Naruto hollered with a finger directed at Sasuke.

"I, for one, kinda hope it works." I injected with a grin. Naruto turned to me with a big smile and two thumbs up.

"Now that's the spirit Suzu-chan!"

Footsteps sounded outside the classroom. Anticipation filled the room as three sets of eyes locked onto the entrance. A hand appeared and opened the door. The eraser fell onto the unsuspecting man's head. His slivery hair turned a chalky white. Naruto's laugh echoed around the room.

"He fell for it!" Naruto shouted pointing at the man. I giggled and turned towards a shocked Sasuke. I gave him a 'told you so' look.

"My first impression," our sensei began, "You're a bunch of idiots."

"Heh, sorry sensei, Naruto here thought that a good prank would break the ice." I explained my hand rubbing the back of my neck. Sensei narrowed his one visible eye, not believing my lie.

-xXx-

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" Sensei said.

"What should we say?" I questioned.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that." Sensei answered.

"Why don't you go first? So we can see how it's supposed to go?" Naruto asked.

I shifted my spot. These stairs weren't the most comfortable. A small beetle caught my attention. I reached over to it and let it crawl on my hand.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dream for the future? Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies." Sensei said. His one eye closed in what seemed to be a smile.

I frowned at him. 'He didn't tell us anything but his name!'

"Ok your turn, you on the right first."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What I like is ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. What I dislike is the three minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. My hobbies are eating ramen. And my dream... is to be the next Hokage!" Naruto said with a grin.

'Wow is the only thing he thinks about ramen?' I wondered. I would have sworn up and down that Kakashi looked surprised when Naruto said he wanted to be Hokage but it passed so quickly I could have imagined it.

"Alright, next."

"I'm Suzu Aburame. I like insects of all kinds and dango. I dislike insecticide and insectivorous plants. My hobbies are training and reading and my dream for the future? I want to be the strongest Aburame ever!" I confessed. The beetle that was crawling on my hand flew away. I pouted and watched it go.

"Last one"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

A shiver ran up my spine. Sasuke had a dark look in his eyes, it made me uncomfortable. Everyone was quiet until Kakashi broke the silence.

"Good, You're each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kinda mission are we gonna have?" Naruto asked breaking out of the gloomy atmosphere that had fallen over the group.

"It's a task that the four of us will do together." Naruto was practically jumping up and down at the thought of a mission. I couldn't deny it; I was excited too.

"It's a survival exercise."

"We did that in the academy, I thought we were going to get a real mission!" I blurted out.

"This isn't like your previous training."

"What kind of training is it then?" Naruto inquired. Kakashi began to chuckle. It was unnerving.

"Oh you're not going to like it. Of the 27 graduates only 9 will be accepted as genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it pass fail test. The chance you'll fail is 66%." Kakashi announced.

"Oh fuck." I muttered.

"Be at training ground 3 at 9 o'clock and bring your ninja gear. That's all. You're dismissed. Oh, and you shouldn't eat breakfast or you'll puke." With that Kakashi was gone. I turned to my teammates.

"Ah don't worry! We can't fail!" I declared with a false smile.

"You're right Suzu-chan! We can't fail!" Naruto repeated. Even with the large smile on his face I knew inside he was worried.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 up! Man I love this story! I've got lots planned! Maybe even a little romance ;)  
Thanks for reading please R&R**


End file.
